Geeks Can Get Physical, Too
by Lachrymal at Litha
Summary: Dan and Herbert are at a party and Dan says that geeks are set apart from the rest of society in that they cannot get sexy. Thankfully Herbert West is there to put him right. Slash, HerbertxDan.


This was an idea I had a while ago, but didn't get around to writing it up. I kept thinking that a lot of my fanfictions were portraying as Dan being the dominant one so thought I'd do something a little bit different. I hope you like it. Read and review as always. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to H.P. Lovecraft, Stuart Gordon, Brian Yuzna, Jeffrey Combs, Bruce Abbot, &c.

* * *

><p><strong>Reanimator:<strong>

**Geeks Can Get Physical, Too**

Dan had never liked parties. Herbert had certainly never liked parties.

But attending the final school party - the end of year celebration - was pretty much customary, so that's where they found themselves on Friday evening, the world warm and darkening outside, both young doctors and students sat beside each other somewhat awkwardly, their other fellow pupils and colleagues dancing brightly in the open space provided in the main hall.

"I may have to initiate operation 'Cessation of Respiration' in a minute," Herbert sighed, shaking his head, his eyes shining behind his glasses. Dan laughed, turning his twinkling brown eyes to Herbert's pale green ones, two delicate jewels on pale skin framed by thick brown hair that sometimes fell down in his right eye. Dan grinned.

"You're such a drama queen," he laughed gently, giving Herbert a quick knock on the arm. He looked at Dan with a puzzling look, one of semi-frustration (at something unbeknownst to Dan himself) and bemusement. He shrugged, wearing a white shirt and trousers, his suit jacket over the back of his chair. The room was dark, pounding with the noise of the speakers, lights flashing and moving around, settling on people for fractions of seconds before moving on to their next targets.

"I wasn't made for this type of environment, Dan," he said, smiling, but with a conniving sparkle in his eyes that made Dan slightly uneasy - to the point of being nervous. Dan patted his shoulder softly.

"It's OK, Herbert, I understand," Dan said, with mock sympathy. "You just can't take it." He sighed; Herbert could barely hear it with the thumping music and cheering coeds surroundings them. "I suppose geeks really _can't_ get physical."

Herbert perked an eyebrow. Dan laughed again, but Herbert didn't look insulted. He looked scarily contemplative; like he was pondering something deeply. Dan looked around the room, feeling slightly claustrophobic. He thought of how calm and smooth the air outdoors would be and sighed again. He turned to Herbert, who was still watching him meditatively. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

For a minute Herbert didn't react. Dan was about to reach over again and tap Herbert's shoulder but it was his slender, smaller friend who reacted first. He got to his feet blithely and took Dan's left hand in his certain, cool left. His eyes were sparkling as they held Dan's widening pair, and he led him through the central dancing crowd until they reached a relatively free space for them to occupy. Dan looked down at Herbert anxiously, the lights around him blinding and the music overpowering. He temporarily felt extremely crammed in and swallowed, his throat dry. "Herbert -"

"Let's stay a while," Herbert said lightly, reaching onto his toes and murmuring into Dan's ear. His hands were still holding his, swaying from side to side airily. Nobody around them seemed to take much notice, with the exception of a nice guy who was often allocated the same shift patterns as Dan. He nodded to Dan, noticed who he was with, and looked away again, his smile morphing into one of slight confusion and surprise.

Dan was shocked himself at how fluid Herbert's movements were. His hands progressed from Dan's, moving to his waist, and Dan found himself worried at his own reaction upon feeling Herbert wrapping his arms around him. Herbert moved closer, still moving in time with the hypnotic melody of the music. Dan found his own arms settling on Herbert's waist, Herbert's eyebrows arching for a second before he pressed himself against Dan, his mouth against his chest.

"Jesus Christ, Herbert," Dan whispered, though his voice was practically inaudible when you factored in the other voices, decibels higher than he thought was possible. Or legal. Herbert's lips continued to gently kiss Dan's chest. Dan's eyes rolled back momentarily; he couldn't focus. The world was spinning.

"I'm just proving a point, Dan," Herbert said calmly, his lips touched to Dan's neck. Dan jumped a little, feeling the cool skin against his own. He took a moment to remember that this aforementioned skin was Herbert West's; his strange, usually disaffected roomate. And his lips were on his neck. And they were suddenly very, very warm.

And it was exceedingly pleasant.

"That's all you're doing?" Dan murmured, though it wasn't so much of a question at the end. Everyone moved around them in an erotic wave and Herbert trailed his hands up Dan's back, Dan trembling. Herbert looked up with a certain concern in his eyes, behind the multi-coloured lenses. Dan shook his head, a faint smile on his tingling lips.

"Uh...that felt really good," he laughed, Herbert's mischevious alter-ego returning. He nodded, dipping his lips back to Dan's neck, near his jawline, his hands clutching his brown hair. Dan reeled, feeling Herbert's fingers caressing his scalp, slowly, gently...lovingly, even. This was definitely unexpected.

"I'm glad," Herbert promised. Dan jolted, crying out a little; Herbert was softly grazing his ear, wrapping his arms around his neck with his fingers still intertwined in his hair. Dan could feel Herbert's heart beating against his own - and the tiniest part of him was self-conscious of his own spasmodic rhythm being scandalously loud to his...

Friend? Roomate? Scientific partner? His...

"What point are you trying to prove, again?" Dan said, feeling like he might die from the lack of oxegenated blood reaching his brain. Herbert's lips were getting dangerously close to his, and the tension was pretty much killing him. More and more people were staring at them, at their hips, their arms, their lips; at how _together_ they were. Herbert's eyes were smouldering and Dan finally regained his consciousness. He stared down at Herbert, his full lips raised at one side in an evil smile.

Herbert slowly ground against Dan, pressing their hips together and holding Dan firmly against him with one arm. The other was around his neck, his fingers still wound through his hair. He raised an eyebrow, his tongue working against the delicate skin of Dan's neck. As it turned out, Dan Cain was currently hard and moaning. Herbert could feel Dan against him, pulsing, his breaths short and shallow. A large, satisfied smile reached his lips and, for a second, he allowed them to linger on Dan's.

Dan's breath shuddered out of him and he parted his lips, his tongue briefly flicking Herbert's lips. Herbert brushed Dan's cheek with his own, his eyes closed, even though he could still see the effervescent, transmuting colours of the disco balls and effects machines. Herbert pulled away. Dan looked at him, disappointed, hungry, desperate...eager...

Herbert let his hands fall back to Dan's and he clasped them softly, reaching onto his toes a last time and kissing Dan softly. A few people were whispering about them, loudly enough for him to hear as the song switched to a quieter number, a relaxing piano sonata. He didn't mind.

"The point," he began, leading Dan away from the crowd and out of the door into the warm, dark night, "is that geeks _can_ get physical, too."


End file.
